The New Beginning
by xxEverxBrokenxx
Summary: It's Rose Weasley's fourth year of Hogwarts. Will she be able to handle the growing Dark Force threatening to ruin the twenty year peace? And what'll she think of her best friend and cousin Lily going out with a Death Eater's potentially evil son?
1. Chapter 1

_Ah. My first story. Please don't be too harsh! Haven't really written HP fanfics in a long while!!!! So just hold up and I hope you enjoy it!!!!_

_-------------------------_

A tapping noise seemed to wake 15 year old Rose Weasley out of bed. Turning over onto her stomach, she pushed her strawberry blonde hair out of her face as she looked around for the source of the noise. Her owl, Penny, was on the window sill outside, tapping impatiently, a letter in her beak. Slowly getting out of bed, Rose walked over to the window, opening it and taking the letter. Penny gave her a reproachful look before returning to her cage on the other side of the room for some sleep.

Rose looked at the front of the letter. It was from Lily Potter, her cousin. She hadn't seen her in a few weeks time, so she was excited. Hogwarts was starting in a few days, so more than likely Lily was telling her that they were going shopping. Opening the letter eagerly, she read:

_Rose,_

_I talked to Dad; he said we're going shopping for school stuff today. He already told your dad, but I wanted to send this to you anyway. You had better come! Yeah, drag your brother along too..._

_- Lily Potter_

She rolled her eyes; her brother was in his second year of Hogwarts, so he would be coming with them. First year for her was good enough; he basically didn't see her brother around that much at all. But now she would see him a little more than ever; she was Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and her brother was trying out this year. It was be hell.

"Rose! Are you up? Come on! We have to get going! Harry and the others are going to be here any minute!" Her mother, Hermione's, voice travelled up the stairs. Her mother was always hurrying nowadays; two children off to Hogwarts, her and Dad going to the Ministry, all that drama. It sometimes drove Rose made. She made an incoherant sound to show her mother she was awake before looking through her clothes. She decided on a pair of jeans and a red shirt with a travelling cloak overtop of it. Going to the bathroom, she quickly brushed her teeth and freshened up before tying her hair in one braid down her back. Getting dressed as quickly as possible, she ran down the stairs to find her dad, mom, and her younger brother Hugo already seated around the table, quickly eating breakfast.

She sat down in the last chair, ready to dig into her breakfast. It was normal Muggle breakfast; her mother's cooking was always great. She looked at her mother and said, "They're going to be here soon? How soon? Let's get going! We only have a few days, Mum!'' She was actually excited; Lily and her always got along great; they were in the same year. They always claimed they would have been sisters, but their parents wouldn't have been able to deal with them together, so they were cousins.

Her mum looked at her, a smile on her lips. She always knew her daughter was excited for Hogwarts. "Don't worry. They'll be here soon. We'll get there fast as possible, okay dear?" Rose nodded, looking at her dad and Hugo. Her dad was reading the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet, _and Hugo was sitting there staring off into space. She'd never understand that kid. Shrugging, she took a sip of her juice when she heard the backdoor open. Turning around quickly, she saw that Lily was there, along with James and Albus, Lily's brothers, and her parents. She squealed, jumping up and giving her a hug.

Her parents laughed, getting up and talking to Harry and Ginny, who'd dropped off their kids. Harry was off to work, so only her Aunt Ginny would be coming along with her mother, her brother, and herself.

Rose looked at Lily, who was smiling from ear to ear. Usually, Lily's personality prevented her from smiling so giddy-like, but obviously something was going on she didn't know. She raised her eyebrows at Lily and said, "So what've I missed? Something big, obviously! Tell me; what's up?" Lily just shook her head, her eyes indicating to her parents. "Not now. Later. When we go shopping. I'll tell you!"

Rose gave her a pleading look, but she couldn't say anything; she could hear her mother calling from the living room. "Rose! Lily! Come on! We're waiting for you!" Sighing, she grabbed Lily's wrist and dragged her into the living room, where their parents and siblings and cousins stood, ready to leave. Her mother had a flower pot of dirt in her had, and was gesturing toward the fire place. "Would one of you care to go first?"

---------------------

Gah. I know. It seems very, very boring. But be assured! There will be more interesting things to come!!! So please review, and Chapter Two will be up shortly!!! xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Diagon Alley was as busy as ever when Rose and the others exited the fireplace they came through. Rose and Lily smiled at each other before turning to their parents and giving them a quick good bye before running off to explore and see if they run into anyone they knew. But first. Rose pulled Lily aside toward Flourish and Blotts and said, in a very curious voice, "Okay, what's going on? You have been too happy nowadays to be natural! What's going on?"

Lily smiled a small, shy smile before taking a deep breath and saying, "Well...I met someone!" The look of happiness mixed with shock was a look Lily rarely saw from Rose. But she laughed when Rose squealed. Rose was always the one interested in relationships and things like that, so it didn't surprise Lily when she squealed. She waited a few moments for her to stop. Rose took a few deep breaths to steady herself before saying, "Well? Who is it? He does go to Hogwarts, right?" This was where Lily's face changed into a more anxious look. She played with her fingers for a bit before saying, "Well..umm...yeah, he does. But the thing is--" Before she could finish, Rose gave her a hug, saying, "Oh my gosh! Is he here today? Who is he? Do I know him?"

Lily hesitated, the anxious look still remaining on her face. Rose raised an eyebrow, waiting. Obviously something was wrong. "Lily...what's wrong?' Lily took a deep breath, closing her eyes and saying, "The thing is...he's a Slytherin."

A moment of silence passed. Rose looked at Lily, obviously not believing it. Lily's dad, even though very understanding, nowadays had not-so-nice feelings toward any Slytherins in general, and especially with Lily and boys. But her going out with a Slytherin boy...well, that changed things. Rose looked at her, saying, "How'd your dad react?"

Lily shook her head. "I haven't told him. I can't tell him. You know how he is. He'll probably go all dictator-like on me. Mum suspects something, but she's not going to push me to tell her, I know that. And she's not going to tell Dad anything either. But I really like him...you have to not tell Dad anything, okay?" She looked at Rose, a pleading look in her eyes. It was one thing Rose couldn't resist. She gave her cousin a small smile, saying, "Why would I tell? Course I won't tell. But tell me; who slytherin?"

They began walking down the High Street. They saw many other students there, plus a few other people they knew. They saw Ted Lupin there with his current girlfriend and someone who looked like she could be Ted's girlfriend's little sister. Giving him a wave as they walked, Lily took another deep breath and said, "Well...if you must know...Scorpius."

Rose nearly tripped over the pavement in shock. She looked at her cousin in major shock. Scorpius Malfoy was as much of a horrible Slytherin as his father Draco was, in Rose's opinion. The guy had been a jerk the minute he stepped into Hogwarts, especially to Rose's brother. And even though she couldn't stand her brother, she didn't like seeing him being tormented by a jackass.

She looked at Lily, but she couldn't say anything. She already said she was happy with Lily having found someone, but Scorpius was just too far. She smiled a small smile and said, "Well...if he's good enough for you, then I approve. But I swear, he messes with anyone else in our family, I have a good right to kick his ass, don't I?" She smiled a big smile at Lily, who laughed, just happy that Rose wasn't going to go all mad at her and freak out over Scorpius.

Speaking of Scorpius...look who was there. Rose spotted him before Lily did. She just gave him a small glare before turning to Lily and saying, "I'm going to get the books. Are you coming?" She smiled at Lily, but it was a wasted effort. She'd already spotted his white blonde hair.

"Umm...I'll be there in a minute, okay?" Lily turned to Rose quickly, her black hair swishing around over her shoulder in the moment. Rose just pushed her bangs out of her eyes and gave her a quick smile. "Well...all right. But hurry. I'll meet you there soon." She gave her a quick wave before turning around and heading toward the bookstore. Even though she told Lily she was cool with her and Malfoy, she still hated the guy with a passion. He'd been mean to her and her little brother when they first met, so she never forgave him. Hell, she was the only one that could make fun of her brother and bug him. Scorpius had no right.

She stood in the bookstore for a quick minute before actually remembering what she was there for. She went to the counter, but saw that someone else was in front of her. Groaning, she crossed her arms in front of her chest waiting. The owner of the store, an eighty-something year old man, was taking his good old time finding the books the kid needed. How many books did the kid need?

As she stared at the back of his head, she tried to put her finger on where she'd seen him before. Well, naturally, probably Hogwarts. He didn't look that much older than her. As she pondered the thought, she began bouncing on her feet. Her boredom hobby. She got so preoccupied that she didn't notice that the kid had turned around and bashed right into her after getting his books. Obviously, she'd been pretty quiet.

She took a step back, looking down and seeing the kid dropped most of the books he'd bought. Her face turning slightly red, she quickly kneeled over, saying, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I just lost focus for a minute and I forgot I was even here!" She picked up three of the books ready to hand them to him, when she got a good look at his face. She quickly recognized him as Dave Finnigan, Seamus Finnigan's son. It was funny to her; he didn't look a thing like his father, who was often visiting her Uncle Harry, who often spent his time at Rose's house.

He smiled a quick smile at her, picking up his books. "No, it's my fault. I should've been watching where I was going. I'm really sorry." He picked up the last of the book and stood up, with Rose right on his tail. He was taller than her by a good three inches at least. He was a year older than her, but they were in the same house. Rose tucked a piece of red hair behind her ear, grinning. "Well, okay. If you say so." She really hated those "I'm sorry" "No I'm sorry" situations that seemed to go on forever and ever.

Dave smiled one last smile at her before looking out the window. Rose followed suit and saw Seamus Finnigan, Dave's father, standing there waiting for him. He turned back to Rose, saying, "Well, I have to go. I'll see you around school then, right?" He smiled at her, and for a minute Rose forgot about everything else. she slowly nodded and said, "Uh...Yeah! Course! I'll see you around! Bye." And with one wave, Dave walked out the door to his dad, while Rose stood there, watching his back as he walked down the street.

-----------

Chapter two! A little more happening here, but nothing really drastic and dramatic yet! But I swear it will get better! But I hope you all like it! Chapter three coming up soon!

BTW, I changed the rating from K+ to T for language. Expect it in later chapters!!!!


End file.
